Current work in our laboratory is aimed at elucidating the effects of cadmium on the biosynthesis of antibodies. To accomplish this, both normal spleen cells and plasmacytoma cells are treated in culture with cadmium. The cells are grown in the presence of amino acid and the labeled proteins are isolated. Additionally we are studying the effects of various levels of cadmium on the rate of antibody turnover in rabbits.